


A Bit of Rope

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [18]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Snark, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll argue about the rope until the day they die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Rope

**Author's Note:**

> The 'eighteenth day of Christmas' for [afra_schatz](http://afra_schatz.livejournal.com), because I'm never gonna say no to twincest. ;)

"So. You got your rope?"

"Would you shut up about the fucking rope already? It came in handy."

"And now you want to fucking drag a bit of it everywhere."

"Quit your bitching. You'll appreciate it when we fucking need it."

"Charlie Bronson wannabe fucking --"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Fuck you. Gimme the fucking rope."

"It's not gonna fucking help."

"Just give it to me."

"I told you it wouldn't fucking help."

"Shut the fuck up."

"You don't ever fucking listen to me."

"Maybe I'd fucking listen if you had anything to fucking say."

"You should fucking listen because I'm your fucking elder."

"Oh, not this again."

"What? You know it's true."

"It's not fucking true. You heard what Ma said."

"Exactly. And what she fucking said is that I'm older."

"Only in your fucking dreams."

"I'd rather not hear about your fucking dreams."

"Sure? 'Cause you're the fucking star of --"

"What'd I fucking say? You never fucking listen."

"Don't fucking get... Whoops."

"Whoops? What the fuck..."

"No rope's gonna fix that."

"How the fuck did you...no, I don't even fucking want to know."

"You sure? Because I --"

"There you go, not fucking listening again."

"Oh, were you talking? I must've missed it because I was tangled up in your fucking rope!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, would you just shut up about the fucking rope already!"

"Charlie Bronson wannabe."

"Fuck off, Rambo."

"You first."


End file.
